


steps leading into the sea

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Melancholy, New Year's Eve, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: This year he battles with much more than usual.
Relationships: Ryoyu Kobayashi/Daniel-André Tande
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	steps leading into the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_the_gardener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/gifts).



There's a party happening two floors down and Daniel thinks he can hear music echoing in the deserted hotel. Despite everything, most of the jumpers meet up for new year celebrations like everytime, bonds of friendships stronger than ever.

Daniel's going to join them in a little while, because he's not such a loner, spending evenings by himself.

But this year he battles with much more than usual. His chest is heavy with disappointment of the season, and with phantom pain of his heart that he has given away back in Pyeongchang to a boy who's still so blissfully unaware.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
